Buchou, a Lie and his School Shirt
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: Pillar Pair. Tezuka's reading, Ryoma wants some action. Read on...THE FIRST SERIOUSLY WRITTEN LEMON I'VE DONE. Please review!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

Okay, I'm experimenting with my writing capabilities of a lemon.

* * *

Tezuka was reading a fine paperback novel while stroking his boyfriend's hair who was sitting on the floor next to him. In this state, no one could ever get his attention, but Ryoma was stubborn and _really _wanted to be fucked. 

"Tezuka?" He asked innocently, golden eyes gleaming as he rested his head back on the edge of the bed.

"Hn…" was the inarticulate response.

Ryoma stifled a sigh. Okay, so his first attempt didn't go as well as he'd thought. Running his hand through his now, abandoned hair, he figured he needed to be more bold with his actions. He got up stiffly and hauled himself onto Tezuka's bed. The boy was only wearing his boyfriend's school shirt, which of course, was _way _too big.

"Tezuuka…" he beckoned melodically as he shifted to the head board.

"…"

Ryoma frowned. This was harder than he expected. Damnit. He thought for a minute until an idea plopped into his head. "Hey, you want to know something?"

"Hn…?"

Ryoma smirked, this would work! "I'm pregnant, with Fuji-senpai's baby. And Atobe wants in with our relationship."

"Hn…"

"Tezuka, are you even listening to me?!" Ryoma demanded, popping his head over the side of the bed to see what his boyfriend was doing.

"Ryoma, I'm reading…" Tezuka sighed.

Ryoma's eye quirked. This was getting ridiculous. Moving back to rest his back on the headboard, he brought his knees to his chin and sighed. What was he supposed to do to get Tezuka's attention?

…

…

…

_Ding! _A light-bulb suddenly appeared over Ryoma's head. Smirking, almost evilly, the short male laid down flat on his back, making the school shirt rise above his knees to his thighs. He slid his hands over his torso repeatedly until he made himself groan in pleasure. Panting, Ryoma moved his lithe hands lower until they caught his fabric covered member. He began stroking it until he began moaning. Pleased with his work he replayed his actions until a curious looking Tezuka had dropped his book and appeared at the foot of the bed.

"R-Ryoma…"

Ryoma held back a laugh, how his boyfriend would pay for not listening to him. So for the time being, Ryoma would torture the man. Arching his back, he curled his knees up as he slipped onto his side. "Ah…nghn."

Tezuka stared at the scene before him in agony.

Ryoma's hands became increasingly braver by the second as he upped the speed of his jerking. "Ah…ugh." Ryoma continued to moan, each getting louder than the previous. After another few seconds of teasing his boyfriend, Ryoma let himself cum. He allowed himself to lay back in a very helpless way afterwards, panting, moaning, flushing. Basically all of the above.

Tezuka swallowed thickly. Ryoma's eyes were glazed over with lust and need. The captain had to use all his mental strength to stop himself from pulling the boy off the bed and fucking him dead.

"Buchou…?" Ryoma asked lazily.

Tezuka got onto the bed timidly. He put his hands either side of Ryoma's head and stuck his knees on either side of Ryoma's waist. "Teasing people is mean Ryoma," he said sternly.

Ryoma blinked at his lover who was now unbuttoning his school shirt. After undoing each button, Tezuka would plant a feathery kiss in that same place. Again and again, until the shirt was pulled back and Ryoma was completely naked. Tezuka crashed his lips with Ryoma's, kissing him passionately as he fondled with Ryoma's limp member until it was standing up once more.

"Ah…buchou, move it already," Ryoma pleaded, his fingers clutching the sheets on the bed.

Tezuka reached over Ryoma and pulled out his first drawer to grab some lubricant. Once he had the right amount, he coated his fingers well and good and left the tube standing on the shelf, just within a convenient reach. Before beginning the process of having sex, Tezuka gave his lover a light kiss on the head. Tezuka slipped his first finger into the tight hole.

"Uh…" Ryoma groaned. The first finger was never really bad, just a little uncomfortable, that's all.

Tezuka deemed the younger male ready and slid in the second.

"Ah…" Ryoma moaned unpleasantly. Okay, that hurt a little.

Tezuka shifted his fingers around in a circular motion, and then added the third.

"Nya…" Ryoma imitated the red-head. Oh god, it was getting worse.

"Relax…" Tezuka comforted the boy as he continued to twist his fingers.

Finally after stretching the youth, Tezuka brought Ryoma's legs apart. Ryoma then took the back of his knees and held them up.

"Ready?" Tezuka mumbled as he reached over for the lube.

Ryoma nodded, his forehead dusted with sweat.

After disposing of his remaining clothes, the captain coated his cock in the smooth substance and put it back on the shelf. Leveling himself at Ryoma's entrance, he plunged in, slowly at first so that Ryoma could get used to the feeling of being filled. Once Tezuka's member was fully inside Ryoma's tight cavern, he shifted it around a bit.

"No, just…go…Move!" Ryoma shouted, his voice fueled by lust.

Tezuka took his commands and pulled out half way before slamming back in.

"Ugh…" Ryoma moaned loudly. If Tezuka's family were at home…gee what a sight they'd see if they came up to see what all the ruckus was.

Tezuka increased the speed of his thrusts immensely.

Panting, Ryoma let go of his knees and let them wrap around Tezuka's waist, bringing the two closer. "Harder…faster please, Tezuka!"

Tezuka did as he was told.

"Ah!" Ryoma screamed. His lover had found his prostate indefinitely.

Tezuka smirked. Now he could do what he had wanted to do ever since the boy began to tease him. Tezuka pounded into Ryoma mercilessly, hitting the boy's prostate continuously.

Ryoma saw white. This was true pleasure.

Ryoma made another loud moan before he came. His orgasm shook his body violently as shudders of pleasure bolted through his spine.

Tezuka came with a scream as he collapsed onto the smaller boy.

The two laid there for a while, panting while letting their orgasms subside.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Ryoma asked after a while.

"Hai?"

"Is our relationship only driven by sex?" He asked suddenly.

Tezuka rolled off the boy and then pulled Ryoma into a tight embrace. "No."

"But then, why did you only respond to me when I...I-"

"Told me you were pregnant with Fuji's child? Ryoma...it's virtually impossible since you're male."

Ryoma smirked.

* * *

Okay, tell me how I went. 

Reviewing time!

Squish.


End file.
